


生生不息4（男科AU/群像/强强）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 生生不息（男科医生AU/群像/强强） [4]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *高杨陆宇鹏骨科无差，羊凡，刘彬濠陈博豪无差*出场：南枫（医生），金圣权，石凯，高天鹤（医生），龚子棋（空少），李向哲（空少），蔡程昱（空少）*肛门指检及前列腺按摩技术交流会：陆宇鹏/高杨/陈博豪/刘彬濠/南枫*涉及科室：泌尿外，肛肠科，不孕不育科*为了更好的阅读体验，请大家自动代入石凯弟弟的口音*时间点对应空少AU《万千风息》1，是故事的另一个视角***故事纯属虚构，千万千万千万不要当真





	生生不息4（男科AU/群像/强强）

和作家一样，每个医生都有自己独特的写作风格。

在三楼这群年轻医生中要数陈博豪整理的病例最受好评，尤得陆宇鹏和高杨偏爱，两人还时不时就跑到隔壁跟追连载一样翻小陈医生的私人笔记。

理由呢？

小陆医生说，博豪是我见过的坑品最好的写手，所有故事都积极向上，并且有头有尾，最后还能拔高一下价值。

对，小高医生补充，特别适合那种对故事结局有执念的读者。

1.  
周六上午的医院十分繁忙，结束手术的高天鹤和陆宇鹏站在饮水机旁闲聊。

高天鹤拧开了保温杯，花草茶的香气飘上来，“小陆，刚才的手术有什么感悟吗？”

用纸杯接着水的陆宇鹏手微微一抖，思考了一下现在说一时人有三急我要如厕然后成功逃脱的可能性，发现不太可能，只好以一种极其优雅的姿势慢动作喝水以延长答题时间。

如果高杨在，两人还能分摊一下高天鹤的满腔爱意和循循教诲，可这次高杨跑路了，他被迫独自面对鹤哥小课堂。

其实陈博豪和刘彬濠也好奇过，为什么大部分时候都很高冷的主任这么喜欢揪着他们两提问，望子成龙的模样宛若高杨和陆宇鹏的亲爹。

静观陆宇鹏仰头喝水两分钟后，高主任忍不住吐槽，“就那小半杯你还没喝完啊？”

小陆医生十分不舍地放下纸杯，露出一个春风拂面的微笑，“说是肾上腺肿瘤手术，其实更像是肾周减脂手术？脂肪也忒厚了。”

一直维持着主任威严的高天鹤也笑了，“确实，术前影像学分析又可以改进了。”

小陆医生送了口气，幸好高主任表达欲旺盛，帮他开个头就可以看他自由发挥，鹤哥说着说着甚至会直接讲出答案——“曲卡位置，敞开，切除脂肪一点一滴拾起来。”

“要时刻记得在常见病中找不寻常的东西。”

陆宇鹏一边微笑一边策划逃跑，“好，谨遵主任教诲，我先去吃饭了哈！”

“行，你下午还要值班是吧？加油啊。”

路过三楼的南枫医生就听到了后半句然后强行接话，“加油加油，让我们一起加油好吗？”

“好好好！”陆宇鹏脸都快笑僵了，上前抓着南枫的胳臂就往四楼拽，还不忘再挥挥手跟主任客套一下，“鹤哥您中午吃好啊～”

看着陆宇鹏和南枫手挽手哥俩好三步并两步往四楼奔去的背影，高天鹤心中缓缓打出一个问号——休息室不是在二楼吗，他们怎么往楼上跑？

躲进办公室的小陆医生如释重负，直接大大咧咧坐上了桌面，一点温文尔雅的形象都没有。

“枫哥！中午吃啥！一起点外卖吧！”

坐在扶手椅上转圈圈的南枫医生一脸幽怨，“平时前列腺按摩的时候跟高杨一起挤兑我，打球的时候跟刘彬濠一起挤兑我，只有点外卖的时候才叫枫哥... ...”

“你咋不去找泌尿外那两位哥拼单？”

“他们休周六，昨晚就回家了。”

“这也太爽了吧？！”愈发幽怨的南枫点开了美团，“吃啥你选，我都成。”

陆宇鹏接过手机愉快地划拉菜单，嘴里还咬着纸杯含糊不清地嘟囔，“他妈的值班费20加20，都不够中午加晚上两餐...”

南枫那两条健壮的长腿架上桌面，“但你作为一个追求优秀的值班医生，把走廊一圈巡满还是很有收获？”

“你再说下去，”陆宇鹏盯着南枫的眼睛，笑得南枫心里发毛，“下次按摩菊花都给你捅爆。”

南枫乖乖噤声，接过手机一看付款界面差点休克——陆宇鹏也太能吃了吧？

2.  
飞机即将降落在洛根国际机场，空少龚子棋顺着过道一路走到机尾检查安全带、桌板、遮光板和座椅靠背，他口袋里揣着一张写了姓名和电话的餐巾纸。

写字用的圆珠笔还是找服务头等舱的蔡程昱借的。

同在经济舱的李向哲空少在他奋笔疾书时非常友善但煞风景地提醒——写上真名不怕人家觉得你操得不好过一会儿去投诉？

“不怕，我觉得我操他操得挺好的！”龚空少的男人自信总是莫名高涨。

龚子棋和高杨在飞机洗手间里来了一发后还站在备餐间聊了会儿天。乘客自己动手倒了半塑料杯的红酒，问靠着隔板一脸倦意的空少平时是不是也这么累。

龚子棋思索了一下，开始很认真地给高杨解释他们空保和空乘其实有隐蔽的休息区，大家都是轮流值班，只是乘客一般不知道——“你不会以为我们都挤在备餐间站着睡觉吧？”

“哈，不至于。”

高杨客气地笑了，他想到了在医院大家也是轮流值班，精准计算的话一周休不够一天也是常事。

清秀乘客把眉眼弯成漂亮的弧，龚子棋也笑了。

高杨心中觉得这个笑容有点犬系的傻气。

【犬系是嘛，他很快就可以见到那只可爱又吵闹的博美了。】

“所以，”高杨缓缓转移话题，“你怎么想到在腹部纹翅膀的？”

龚子棋正欲自夸一番，高杨的下一句话险些把他哽死——“你想过中年啤酒肚的时候这个翅膀会扭曲成什么鬼样子吗？”

龚空少：“？？？”

很想骂人但忍住，空少不知该怎么接这个过于残忍的现实拷问，有些尴尬地说，“翅膀不好看吗？”

“还成吧，感觉情感很热烈。”

龚子棋愣住了。

高杨喝完小半杯红酒，又接了半杯矿泉水，冲炮友点了点头准备回自己的22D座。这时一个杯子递过来，空少的手指节分明很修长，漱口纸杯里躺着一个粉色跳蛋。

“是你的跳蛋。”

高杨在脑内把陈博豪拉出来鞭笞了千百遍，文雅的微笑中带一丝尴尬，差点就接梗——“不，是你的跳蛋！”，但成功忍住。

“谢谢。”

接过餐巾纸的高杨面色风轻云淡。

因为旁边坐了对母女，高杨没打开纸巾，而是直接塞进了口袋里。身旁的小姑娘还在小声安慰怀里的小羊玩偶飞机快降落了不要害怕，场面着实可爱。

但纸上的内容他也猜了个大概。

拖着小行李箱下了飞机的高杨开始排队过海关，并在等手机开机的间隙掏出了餐巾纸。有些发皱的纸面上，蓝色字迹写着“龚子棋”三个大字和一串号码，号码旁还有个括弧——（也是微信号），汉字和数字笔画都被反复描过。

小高医生轻轻皱眉，不知道是圆珠笔出墨不流畅所以要多描几遍，还是这个空少的书写习惯本就如此。他依稀记得陈博豪随口提过这种情况，大致是，又修整又强调，感觉拘束，有自我保护倾向，书写者在当时的情况下可能心有焦虑和不安。

但笔迹分析不过是千百个用于了解人类的工具中的一种，单从一点去判断未免太过浅薄。

人实在复杂，以一种外现作为切入点，追根溯源会有多种可能。

二十分钟前他还觉得这个空少是个热烈、浮躁且浮夸的人，但摊开纸巾的这一瞬，他仿佛抓住了一丝飘忽不定的脆弱。就那一点细微的外露，好像可以看到这个陌生人生命中一个隐秘的角落，自己的心情也连带着微妙了起来。

所以，人类的情感是相通的吗？

或许吧？高杨无法给出答案，心理学不是他的专长，分析他人也有一厢情愿和过度解读的可能。

纸巾被揉成一小团塞进休闲裤的口袋。

手机开机后恢复了信号，运营商和大使馆的短信捷足先登，微信消息也紧跟其后地疯狂震动了起来。

高杨心中平静，没有点开任何一则消息，收起手机准备过海关。

3.  
手机一震。

陆宇鹏给南枫微信转账，顺走两颗薄荷糖就下楼等外卖。

只有两个人的情况下，小陆医生拒绝和南枫医生孤男寡男共处一室——倒不是对直男有意见，主要还是因为他今天状态奇差，实在不想跟人说话，尤其不想跟同行聊天。

而南枫这人太积极向上了，跟他聊天会觉得羞愧。

南枫医生作为男科偶像男团预备役，还是五个人中唯一对异性还抱有执念的钢铁直男，如果说话时能看一下现场氛围和别人的脸色，或许可以成为全院适婚和不适婚女性的追逐对象。可惜没如果。

不过，阳光直男南枫没有女朋友的原因还真不是说话ky，“一个星期在医院呆超过135个小时的人需要女朋友吗？”，是本人原话。

对此，刘彬濠医生在聚众追逐前列腺高潮时提出了“薛定谔的性取向”这一议题——如果一个人类不跟其他人类发展恋爱或者性关系，那么，这个人的性取向是什么还重要吗？

陆宇鹏笑着说，“薛定谔真是一块砖啊，哪里需要扯皮就往哪搬。”

“光谱，有种理论是光谱，”高杨气定神闲地调整呼吸，淡然的表情像公园舞太极的老大爷。

“性取向也就是一个概念体系，找不找得到自己的定位，人都他妈是人。”

“但是博豪，你捅屁眼能不能有点节奏感？”小高医生说话慢条斯理，喜欢在一句话里随缘停顿，“别他妈，浪费我的感情和时间好吗？”

被点名批评的陈博豪医生食指已经抵上了高杨的前列腺，钝钝的异物感让高杨觉得自己在玩一种奇怪的放置play，好像群P的过程中有人突然放了个屁导致房间里出现大象，可是，因此停下来静观其变又不会自动冲上高潮。

生活中真是充满了这种细小又真实的尴尬，比起说出来，高杨更喜欢自己想着，想多了又刹不住车，最后脱口而出的话就十分跳跃且露骨。

陈博豪接过话，“羊说得有道理，那就是不重要了。人类搞懂了空气动力学对鸟来说没有任何意义，小唧唧能一飞冲天靠的也不是普朗特他老人家，对吧？”他盯着墙上分秒推移的钟表数节奏，食指跟着节奏挤按小高医生的前列腺，像小学生跟着拍子做广播体操。

高杨觉得小唧唧一飞冲天这种发言肯定是在开黄腔，又没有确凿的论据，因为陈博豪平时就喜欢统称所有鸟类为唧唧，因为他觉得鸟的叫声就是这样，唧唧。

陆宇鹏评价小陈医生有种博学的童趣，比如，学的是医学，还懂点力学，甚至懂一点空气动力学，什么都愿意看两眼，在术业有专攻和博闻强识中寻得一种融会贯通的平衡。

幸好博豪这种做事认真的人不喜卖弄，没整天想着显摆，还喜欢叫三楼窗外那棵树上的小燕子——唧唧，这大概是一种童趣。

但小燕子到底做错了什么要被叫唧唧？

唧唧原是一只没有姓名但凑巧选了这棵树筑巢的平凡鸟，鸟生如此随缘是绝不可能与近代力学奠基人路德维希·普朗特先生相提并论的——直到有一次南枫被刘彬濠强行拽到三楼欣赏他新购入的小恐龙。

南枫医生被推陈出新创意十足的小恐龙们震撼得头昏脑胀并试图望向窗外寻找光明，一抬头，“哟！这树上怎么有个喜鹊窝！”

就在此刻，唧唧像主角登场一样穿着它的花衣裳闪亮归巢，喙还一张一张叫了两声，但隔着紧闭的玻璃窗无人能听清。

“这是燕子吧？”

刘彬濠把新的小恐龙锁进办公桌下方的抽屉，把钥匙塞进陈博豪桌面那盆大妈泡面头发了绿霉一样的弹簧草盆栽里，走到窗边盯着那时还没有人类姓名的唧唧。

“我和陈博豪都觉得是燕子。”

“我觉得是喜鹊。”南枫医生重复了一遍自己的观点。

场面出现了二十多秒的沉默，气氛变得微妙，唧唧把头缩回了巢里。

还是南枫先出了声，“反正就是只鸟，是喜鹊还是燕子不重要... ...”

“不重要你妹！它肯定是只燕子！”刘彬濠莫名就暴躁了，掏出手机就开始拍唧唧。

南枫很想提醒小刘医生，他那双咂巴咂巴的大眼睛让暴躁发言一点威慑力都没有，但他不敢说，因为刘彬濠最凶残的是他的行为。

也不知道是不是学医的人都有一套自己的语言和行为体系，“男科男团”这帮人虽表现方式各异但本质都挺危险，非要选出团内top的话——发言最危险的是陆宇鹏，行为最危险的是刘彬濠。

泌尿外科那个看上去很萌的大眼仔大部分时间都亲和力十足，偶尔会钻牛角尖，业余爱好是收集奇形怪状的性玩具，尤其是假几把。

哦对，大眼萌还喜欢打篮球，这点暂时不重要。

有一次，沿着楼梯缓缓走向四楼不孕不育科的南枫医生瞄见三楼泌尿外的陈博豪和刘彬濠正在拆一个包裹严实的快递，好奇心害死傻直男，五分钟后南枫就痛定思痛悔不当初。

刘彬濠咂巴着他水灵灵的大眼睛，一脸狂喜地从泡沫和保护气囊里抽出了一根长约20cm的蓝紫色舌头，舌头根部还有形似恐龙嘴的前端。

那一刻南枫还以为这是恐龙模型的一部分，所以十分单纯且愚蠢的问了一句：“这是啥？还有吗？”

陈博豪很贱的笑了，用专门的清洁剂擦拭那根粗鲁又骚气的硅胶舌头。

刘彬濠拉开自己办公桌的储物柜，掏出了一根至少30厘米长的粗壮玩具几把，红蓝相间，造型一点都不隐晦，肥厚的龟头，线条分明且鼓胀的筋肉，带着一团团凸起颗粒的柱身，是基于人类男性生殖器外形上合理发挥想象力的创意怪兽阴茎。

这下南枫连话都说不顺了，“这...这是...这...”

然后刘彬濠干了件陈博豪都没有预想到的事情——小刘医生刷地一下脱掉了自己的裤子，连短裤一起，然后坏笑地指向自己的唧唧：

“是几把哦～”

陈博豪立刻冲上去把刘彬濠的运动裤刷地一下提起来，再抓起自己桌面那半袋薄荷糖塞进南枫手里，一边“枫哥快回办公室去吧”地把人往外推，一边“你要是敢乱说出去下次开指检技术交流会给你菊花都捅爆”地小声威胁。

回到不孕不育科的南枫感觉心灵受到了极大的震撼。

疑惑一，现在的假几把都这么天马行空艺术创想了吗？  
疑惑二，泌尿外的医生们天天都看几把，多的时候一天几十根，还没看腻吗？

事后刘彬濠在五人大群里自我检讨时是这样说的：

我也不知道这种行为的理由，当时脑子里突然就蹦出一个强烈的欲望，还没来得及细想就已经这么做了。幸好那时候办公室里就我们三个人，我可能突然想看南枫惊慌失措的表情吧。

南枫：？？？

从此大家都不许刘彬濠上班时穿运动裤，必须穿休闲裤或西裤加皮带，这样就无法一下子一次性地全扒掉了。

再说回鸟类小伙伴唧唧。

突然钻牛角尖的刘彬濠拉着陈博豪周末休息时直奔图书馆借了鸟类百科和鸟类观察手册，为了更好地拍照片研究他们还找朋友借了单反，甚至上文具店买了个望远镜。

两天后，小陈医生在五人大群里发了一份整整五页图文并茂的观察及鉴定表，最后还有一小段他们费尽周折联系上的某高校鸟类学教授的认证——“就是只普通的金腰燕，研究的严谨程度令人叹为观止，但实在不必这么较真。”

刘彬濠：@南枫 看，是燕子，不是喜鹊  
陈博豪：我们决定叫这只燕子——唧唧  
南枫：Ok, fine. 是我搞错了  
南枫：But, why 唧唧？

看着群聊里这种给不是自己宠物的小动物起名字的迷惑小学生行为，高杨在心中翻了可能有一万个白眼，只是表情看不出波澜，坐在对面的主任高天鹤还以为他在看每日新闻。

高杨：所以唧唧是公的还是母的  
陈博豪：... …  
刘彬濠：操... ...忘了研究这个  
南枫：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈天道好轮回

陈博豪：@刘彬濠 没事，鸟类百科里列了雌性和雄性金腰燕的大小度量，我们爬到树上量一下窝的长度，再根据照片中唧唧和巢的比例推算身长  
刘彬濠：然后就知道是男是女了

高杨：那，谁上树  
陈博豪：@陆宇鹏  
刘彬濠：@陆宇鹏  
南枫：那我也@陆宇鹏

陆宇鹏：... ...别瞎几把想了，鹿不上树  
陆宇鹏：死心吧

小陆医生对所有与“唧唧”相关事务的观点是——这群人天天不务正业都他妈的都闲出鸟来了。

一颗糖自己吃，一颗糖给站在医院门口值班的小哥，陆宇鹏示意保安小哥好好吃糖不要跟自己说话，然后专心地盯着柏油马路发呆。

今天周六，接小朋友回家吃午饭的成年人们在大中午的太阳下来回穿梭。医院附近有个幼儿园，一周七天也因此被划分成周日和其他六天。

陆宇鹏掏出手机，发现地球那端的西八区刚刚跨入新的一天，也是周六。

他给黄子弘凡发了条微信——“小朋友，毕业快乐！”，立刻得到好几条回复：

“？”

“！”

“谢谢哥！”

“我们正从机场回家！”

年轻帅气的医生笑着摇了摇头，把手机塞回口袋里。

4.  
过了海关后，高杨随手把纸团扔进了垃圾桶，从口袋里摸出戒指戴上。

绕过一个个行李转盘，一出到机场大厅高杨就看见金圣权、石凯和黄子弘凡杵在围栏旁。

阿黄学弟像一只博美狗狗一样冲过去，帮表弟拿水杯的金圣权笑着摇摇头，冲身旁的石凯说，“黄子啊，真的是活泼得像只狗！”

和高杨拥抱时黄子弘凡还悄悄踮了脚，仿佛这样就能让距离再近一些。

石凯学弟抱着手臂，远远望着没有说话。

金圣权开了车来——他一路从纽约开到波士顿，再陪表弟去波士顿机场接人。

四人找到了车，石凯帮忙把箱子放到后备箱，还乖乖地坐进副驾戴上耳机听歌，出奇地安静。耳机里，他最爱的黑泡电音舞曲一浪一浪轰炸耳膜，只有在切歌或前奏的间隙里才能听见一些零碎的交谈。

【黄子弘凡真能说，吵死了。】

车窗外突然飘起了雨，越下越大，一浪一浪地砸在挡风玻璃上。黑夜雨幕中无数车头灯像无数条长长的触手，发着光，面对面开过去，一下一下舔舐彼此的身体。

很克苏鲁，很情色，也很色情，可以写进连载里，石凯被自己的奇思妙想逗笑了。

窗外暴雨狂风，他心里突然夜静如海。

5.  
周六下午，陆宇鹏的心情不大美妙。

高天鹤让他帮忙谈了几台明天的手术，直接花掉他一下午，他现在暴躁地坐在隔壁科室陈博豪的办公椅上，手里一下一下试图捋直小陈医生养的弹簧草。

除了关系好的几个兄弟，所有人都评价他温柔有耐心，那他就是温柔有耐心。这么多年来他第一次这么想发火，只能往里憋，一个病人解释了大半个钟，第一条就是术前都先交7000元，不然欠费没药了不能怪医生。

越想越气，陆宇鹏接了杯温水，下楼坐在小花坛旁。

不远处的小树丛被风一吹沙沙作响。

一旦盯久了，陆宇鹏发现眼中的树也就不是树了，是被拆得四分五裂的植物器官名称，再盯久一些就是数以亿计的细胞组合，更久一些就是简单到不能再简单的原子分子，细致又庞大。

他无法解释这种存在的理由，却又觉得顺理成章。

如此一个静谧的下午，一分一秒，万物生长。

周围调成静音后，陆宇鹏脑子里就要过幻灯片——昨天跟着高天鹤巡过的病房，今天跟的手术，整理过的文书病案，普通简单的、疑难杂乱的、危重晚期的，他的思维像植物枝杈那般畸乱蔓延，一点点涌上来，一条条刷过去，分门别类后归档，细致又庞大。

握着纸杯的手一下攥紧，温水被挤压到漫出来，晕湿了白大褂。

呼吸原本是一件自然的事情，每当陆宇鹏听不到外界的声音，他就转而关注自己的呼吸。有趣的是，人一旦意识到自己在呼吸就很难不去关注这一行为本身，想着想着就要变得混乱，进而忘掉最初的自然而然的呼吸方式，然后陷入一种奇妙又留有余地的窒息感里。

也正是这一刻，人类会意识到原来呼吸的主动权握在自己手中，生死抉择都在一瞬间。

南枫走过来坐到了陆宇鹏身边，打断了他的胡思乱想，“陆哥醒醒，衣服湿了。”说罢还掏出烟盒递了过去。

小陆医生挑出来一根，从裤兜里摸出打火机，熟练地点上。

细细的白烟飘起来，他想，烟草燃烧自我，烟灰轻轻抖进小花坛的泥土里，也算是某种意义上的叶落归根。

“你不是说戒烟了吗？”

白烟挡住了视线，阻滞了思维，喊停了呼吸，陆宇鹏走神了三秒。

那三秒，世界一片虚无。

三秒虚无内，牡丹不是植物，生命不由呼吸构成，二乘二等于一，第七、八根肋骨间震颤的是心脏也是肺，美好时光不会因悲伤虚度，他站在花坛前微笑地看自己被抖进泥土里，叶落归根。

“白送的烟，不抽白不抽。”

小陆医生说完就咳了起来，新鲜空气被抽进来，一秒回神，齿轮开始吱呀转动，一圈一圈彼此契合，世间万物都被嵌进命里。

回光返照，如此一个下午。

“你怎么下来了？治不孕不育不好玩吗？”  
“哪里好玩了？？？”  
“帮小蝌蚪找妈妈不好玩吗？”  
“陆哥你哪天才能停止这种危险发言呢？”

小陆医生笑嘻嘻地把烟头扔进纸杯里，浅浅的温水化开了烟，也化开了一场肉眼不可见的情感爆炸，无人身亡，亦无人生还。

“南枫啊，你以后再来打扰我的一人世界，我就送你去泌尿外玩几把。”

“哈？？？你就这么对待给你烟抽的兄弟？”南枫医生一脸好心喂了狗，“这不是怕你一个人无聊吗？高杨呢？”

“高杨请假是干什么去了？”枫哥思索了一会儿，“哦哦哦！阿黄小学弟毕业了啊！”

陆宇鹏握着纸杯起身往楼上走，“你记得发微信祝他毕业快乐，我先上去了。”

上三楼一拐进了隔壁科室，陆宇鹏从刘彬濠桌面那盆空气凤梨里摸出了一把钥匙，然后打开陈博豪办公桌的抽屉摸出了笔记本，揣着小陈医生的私人笔记本又下了楼。

他觉得不能就他一个人窒息。

6.  
周六早上四点，高杨还醒着。

他还在倒时差，根本就不困。身旁是黄子弘凡裹着被子靠着自己的肩呼呼大睡。他们不盖同一床被子，因为阿黄学弟睡觉不安分，但一人一用一张也不代表小孩儿就安分了。

高杨合理怀疑，如果黄子弘凡再坚持不懈地蹭过来，他一个185up的北方壮汉会直接被挤下去，实现字面意义上的落地。

这时，手机震了。

高杨拿起来一看发现是陆宇鹏的消息，他犹豫了一会儿，还是划开了屏幕。

陆宇鹏：醒着吧？不觉得你飞完长途现在能睡着

陆宇鹏换了个新的纸杯，杯子里是新的温水，他戴上耳机坐在小花坛旁翻开笔记本，把消息给地球另一端的高杨发过去——

陆宇鹏：陈博的连载更了，听故事吗？  
陆宇鹏：尿床那个  
陆宇鹏：新的案例是心因性尿失禁

小高医生一下来了兴趣，“方便听语音吗”，高杨戴上耳机，又看了看旁边睡得正熟的黄子弘凡，犹豫一番还是起了身，再把裹成一团的小学弟推到床的最里端。

高杨：可以，等我五分钟  
陆宇鹏：我直接给你发语音吧

高杨把房门关上，走到客厅才发现石凯开了盏小灯正在餐桌上激情打字，“哦哟，更连载吗？这么晚都不睡小心猝死。”

石凯取下了耳机，盯屏幕久了眼神有些呆滞，“确实是在更连载，高哥你不睡的吗？”

“倒时差哪有这么容易，”高杨笑着到厨房随便挑了个马克杯接了杯水，“克苏鲁和哥斯拉进度如何？需不需要哥再给你点学术支持？”

石凯学弟如释重负地把电脑推了过去，“前几章你也帮我看看专业术语和用词好不咯？”

高杨坐在餐桌前，摆摆手示意石凯去洗漱，他划动文档，眼神一行一行扫过去，一只手点开了陆宇鹏发来的语音。

陆宇鹏：患者是初三女学生，母亲陪同而来，进来诊室我简单跟她打招呼询问哪里不舒服，对方直接递给我一张纸，纸上面写了密密麻麻的描述和病史，都是患者自己搜索百某度的咨询结果，患者母亲拿出一个袋子，里面是这两年来到处求医的检查结果  
陆宇鹏：括弧，看完挺花时间的，括弧完

高杨笑了，陈博豪写私人总结时都在想啥啊。

陆宇鹏：人比较内向，深情紧张，低头不语，我一开始以为是聋哑人  
陆宇鹏：得知能言语交流后，我让她在纸上画出她在教室坐的位置，画出来是最后排最边角靠墙的位置，患者不是高个子，我得知不是按身高排座位后尝试跟她沟通，还有询问她的成绩，发现每科向来都考少于10分  
陆宇鹏：还得知患者喜欢画画  
陆宇鹏：我脑子里现在有个画面，就是那个最后边角落不善言辞，不喜欢跟人沟通，不读书学习，上课喜欢看手机看小说画画的一个人

高杨的笑容僵在脸上。

陆宇鹏：结合面对面沟通和纸上病史再咨询后，我觉得应该是心因性尿失禁。  
陆宇鹏：持续两年，反复发作，发作时与家庭压力，父母相处障碍，同学排斥，缺乏关爱有关。  
陆宇鹏：患者情感脆弱，沟通中很容易就委屈地哭  
陆宇鹏：患者母亲说在家和在学校都是这样，一说就哭，没得谈

高杨笑不出来了，陆宇鹏半天都没发下一段，他只好一条消息回过去：

高杨：然后呢？  
高杨：陈博豪写的东西不是都有一个光明的结尾吗？  
高杨：你快读完，不行就拍照过来

陆宇鹏：我累了不读了，你回来自己看  
高杨：陆宇鹏WCNM  
陆宇鹏：不要乱艹，我妈是你舅妈，清醒一点

周六清晨五点半，高杨完全清醒了。

他知道陆宇鹏就是要在他心情不好时让自己也跟着难受一下。这人心知肚明怎样的故事最能让自己先好奇后窒息，太坏了，这人真的太坏了。

可是，换做自己也会这么做的，毕竟知道从哪里下手最能精准打击。

他们一直都这么喜欢折磨彼此。

微弱的光亮从百叶窗缝隙漫进来，高杨从抽屉里摸出了眼罩，他要争分夺秒尝试入睡。

睡醒就是黄子弘凡的毕业典礼了。

7.  
“最后她说了一句话，没办法与父母沟通，代沟很深。”

“得到配合后，查体没有腰椎疾病，没有异位尿道口等泌尿系畸形情况。”

“很乖巧，智力正常的小女孩，只是父母长期不在家，家境贫寒，家里孩子多，父母还寄望她能帮扶家庭。”

“我一直鼓励她坚强，相信她能走出来，能有健康的心理，体魄和健全的社会角色功能。”

“花了大半个钟看一个病人，最后她麻麻说要开药吃，五块钱挂号费记得交就行啦，笑脸笑脸笑脸笑脸。”

陆宇鹏合上了陈博豪的笔记本，长叹一口气。

如此一个静谧的下午，一分一秒，万物生长。

-TBC-

*下章阿黄就毕业啦！  
*故事纯属虚构，医学知识看看就好，不要较真  
*久等了，祝大家身心健康！


End file.
